Domination
Domination (支配, Shihai) is a FanFic based on the Godzilla movie franchise. This series is a complete restart of the saga, without any connection to another previous film or some medium. The story will have a dark plot, serious, but above all, much destruction, action and fights along each chapter (Exception in the Genesis Saga.) Story Arc Listing History is consisted so far, two narrative arcs or sagas, and one that is in development. Soon more narrative arcs will be revealed, and where each kaiju confirmed in the list of monsters will be located. Story Arc 1: 'Genesis Saga '''Story Arc 2: '''Godzilla Saga '''Story Arc 3: '▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ Saga Story Genesis Saga Chapter 1: Difficult beginnings A fishing boat, called Eiko Maru, which was responsible for catching valuable fish, was in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, on November 3 in 1954. The sky was cloudy and the extensive fog covered almost all the vision of the fishermen, making a Even more dismal environment. They seemed to be unlucky, since they had not gotten any fish, and only found pure garbage and useless things. They were totally frustrated by the bad fishing. They decided to return to the Tokyo dock to warn that bad news. But suddenly, they seemed to be lost, that was attributed by the extensive fog. They started to go crazy, looking for a way to find a lighthouse. But before doing anything, they smelled something rotten, something quite unpleasant. It seemed to come out of the boat, deep in the sea. And before saying how horrible that smell was, the Eikou Maru is hit by a mysterious light, coming from the depths of the ocean. All the sailors were surprised to see that purple light, all began to murmur, when they saw that the ship was on fire, and from those murmurs, panicked. They tried everything, to extinguish the purple flames, but it was in vain, since somehow, it was not possible to extinguish those flames with water. Little by little, they perished after being succumbed by that strange fire. But, when the ship's captain and his navigators tried to send a message through the Morse Code, some drowned and others burned alive after imploding the ship's windows. And that's how the ship was destroyed by that unknown fire, which little by little, the flames went out. But, a large dark silute, similar to a snake, left the remains of the Eiko Maru burned, and a deep laugh was heard for 10 seconds, so that soon after, that snake would surmegiera and disappear. Hours later, Bingo Maru came to rescue potential survivors, who have survived only two people. They were sent to the nearest dock in Japan. One of them was interviewed by Hideo Ogata. The two survivors just said the following. "That thing, that thing." Hideo Ogata replied. "What thing?". To which the survivor replied. "Keep her away from me, please." Hideo Ogata responded again. What are you talking about? He knew that the survivor had a kind of trauma about what had happened. So the sailor decided to interview the other survivor. "Tell me, what the hell is what they saw?" The survivor said the following: "We had a bad day of fishing, since no fish had caught the hook, until out of nowhere came a smell so terrible that some of us vomited out of disgust, until a luminous glow had come out of it. the depths, and then the ship started to catch fire, they all died, they all fell in. I had fainted from lack of oxygen, until I woke up, and then I realized it was too late. " While narrating the event in a summarized way, she began to cry, so that soon after, she will begin to sob. Hideo was shocked to see how the survivor cried, but on the other hand, I was intrigued by why a light appeared out of nowhere, reeked of the most horrible thing in the world and the fire. But the survivor, between tears, continued counting and said the following. "But, I have not finished with my narration, in fact, possibly this strange accentuation may have been caused by a .. YOKAI." Hideo responded. "The Yokais do not exist, they are only the product of myths for thousands of years." The survivor answered once more. "No, I swear, that thing that sank the ship was a Yokai, a fairly robust one, with a certain resemblance to Bake Kujira, but, it was not skeletal like that ghost, its skin is rather similar to that of Umibozu. he took the aspect of a snake and went to the deepest part of the ocean. " Hideo, with a slightly mocking gesture, decided to leave the room. To what was in the hospital ward, the paleontologist Kyohei Yamane. Hideo was surprised to see the famous paleontologist in a hospital, sitting in one of the chairs, waiting for something. Hideo responded. "Kyohei, what are you doing here?" Kyohei replied, "I was waiting for you from outside the room." "What do you want from me?" The sailor answered again. "Well, it's a funny thing. Those survivors said that the cause of the Eiko Maru flood is caused by a strange creature. Years ago, similar cases had been reported, but ... That beast had a physical resemblance to a ... dinosaur? "Kyohei said, and Hideo replied once more," A dinosaur? But if they said it was a ghostly marine creature or something. "Afterwards, Kyohei responded with a serious gesture on his face." I want you to help me look for that creature to take a picture, even if it costs our lives. "Hideo furiously Answer. What ?! It's crazy or what! It is very risky, if so, I will die! "Kyohei tonico, replied" Hey, calm down, I just want a picture, the first thing I'll do is go to a remote island, where this creature is mentioned in legends. If you want you can go. "Hideo responds with a gesture of annoyance." Well, I will not go anyway! "Hideo turns to the exit door, and opens the door, so that soon, he will walk towards the street. to leave the hospital, going to the same address as Hideo, somewhere in the area near the island, a group of reporters from outside the Yamane expedition, who wanted to interview the natives about their legends, to share them in the media They had already landed on the island, and they came across a village, and when they arrived at the village, they reported to the natives about their legends that those on Odo Island shared from word to word. all the legends were more than false or it was about exaggerations of animals that they did not know, there was a legend in particular, that this was real. "An elder told reporters the following:" Oh, yes. When fishing is poor, we associate it with Gojira. It is a monster that lives in the depths, it is chaos. Unfortunately, we must sacrifice some of our women so that the creature can calm down. We thought it was just a myth, but the legend is more real than any other legend. Years ago the same thing did not happen, but yesterday is something else. We were always ready. "The reporter mentioned again." How is the creature they mentioned in their legend? "The old man replied." The few times he saw himself through the years, it is mentioned that Gojira has the appearance of a crocodile. , but his face is totally indescribable, something horrible. His eyes were anger in its fullest radiance. "The reporters were a little disturbed to hear that the native elder, mentioned that his face was indescribable, but then they were skeptical, to know how such an animal could exist and stop the attack of A legend with sacrifices, but hey, they thought that it was another legend, and a few hours later, on the island of Odo, there was a ceremony near the beach on the island, where the natives were performing a kind of ritual, so that the creature would stop attacking any innocent person on its way, and for supposedly, a woman was offered to be sacrificed to save her people from Gojira.The reporters had left hours ago, to give all the information to the Japanese population and the world over legends in the native islands in radios with a paranormal theme After the strange ceremony, it was time to sleep, since they were late at night. intense astante. So that soon after, the tide would rise, and it would sweep the huts easily, while the villagers left their huts in panic. But, the family of Shinkichi Yamada was not so lucky, and they were trapped in the hut. And Shinkichi, I look with his own eyes, like a foot of a reptile quite dark, with a violet light that emits from his body. Hours later, the village was almost destroyed, few had survived the attack. The next day, Kyohei Yamane, had already arrived on the island, with his group of researchers on a ship. Kyohei was amazed at how a creature could have made such a mess. In truth, he was totally intrigued by what kind of animal or being he was in search of his truth. Kyohei told the villagers. "Do you know at what point the disaster of the creature has arrived?" The same old man, he mentioned. "I think the disaster spread around here." Pointing towards a hill. Some villagers and their entire research group went to the hill indicated by the old man. On the way, a reporter tells Kyohei. "This is scaring me, if we really are facing a true Yokai or Demon." Kyohei replied. "Those do not exist, they are just creation of myths." But, halfway, the town's alarm was activated, and the villagers were running in panic toward the coast. "What's going on?" Kyohei asked. "IT IS GOJIRA, IT IS GOJIRA!" The villagers replied. Kyohei was amazed to hear his name, finally see him for the first time. The reporters were somewhat frightened to see the faces of the villagers, what could you say, that this was not a joke, and it is something totally serious. When Kyohei started taking out his camera, he was not ready for what came. A huge silhouette, pokes his head on the hill, and begins to say things that can be understood.The creature was similar to the Godzilla that we will see in future chapters, but with slight changes. This creature, had a posture similar to a real dinosaur, with leaf-shaped spines, four huge claws, totally black with a purple glow that emitted on his body and his face was similar to that of a human skull, which an eyelid, his face changed to a horrible face of a Japanese ogre that bled in his eyes, a purple liquid similar to blood, and seconds later, he returned with his skull face. Kyohei was totally amazed and scared, it was a feeling he had never felt before. The reporters had panicked to see the horrible creature. But, the creature had stared at Kyohei, as if she was the only victim who was not scared of his presence. Kyohei was still taking pictures of the beast, until it began to move its head towards him, while his neck stretched. Kyohei was in shock, but he would do his duty, and nothing would stop him. The creature, between grunts and ghostly screams, said the following with a voice taken from the same hell. ''"You...Your world...They will die."'' And then, from his mouth, a purple gas came out, which smelled badly. Afterwards, Kyohei stopped photographing the creature, and began to cough uncontrollably for the gas and the frightful smell. He wanted to run, and managed to escape from the presence of the beast. Soon after, the creature had disappeared among the contaminated gas. After such a frightening encounter, Kyohei Yamane was interrogated about what he had seen on the Isle of Odo. He said one word. "The creature is the most terrifying and fascinating I've seen..." Characters '''Monsters Kaijus * Godzilla * Mothra * Mothra Larva 1th * Mothra Larva 2th * Rodan * Anguirus * King Ghidorah * MechaGodzilla * Gorosaurus * Baragon * M.O.G.U.E.R.A * Zilla * Godzilla Junior * Ebirah * Manda * Varan * Kumonga * Kamacuras * Hedorah * Biollante * Destoroyah * Jet Jaguar * SpaceGodzilla * Gigan * Orga * King Caesar * Meganulons * Meganulas * Kiryu * Megaguirus * Megalon * Mecha-Godzilla * Titanosaurus * Battra * Gezora * Moguera * Monster X * Gaira * Sanda * Dogora * Kamoebas * Kumasogami * Gabara * Dagahra * DesGhidorah * Mothra Leo * Maguma * Kaishin Muba * Utsuno Ikusagami * Amano Shiratori * Primitive Mothra * Zone Fighter * Zone Angel * Trilopods * Magita * Bagan * Barem * Ghogo * Garu Garu * Fairy Mothra * Baby Zilla * Griffon * Giant Rats * Bat People * Vampire Plant * Matango * Giant Octopus * Greenman * Godman * Daigoro (Cameo) * Goliath (Cameo) * El Gusano Gigante (Cameo) * Crustaceous Rex (Cameo) * King Cobra (Cameo) * Komodithrax (Cameo) Kaijin By Toho * The Human Vapor * Snow Man * Invisible Man Nanjo * Invisible Man Akita * H-Man * Commander Hell * Telegian * Matango Monsters Introduced * Ningen Cadde * Ogopogo Cadde * Ultrax/Ultrax (Physical form) * Umibōzu * Unnamed Infernal Demons * Unnamed Winged Demons * Unnamed Infernal Beasts * Bake-Kujira * Bermuda Beast * Trunko * Valak * Roc * Gashadokuro * Anchangel Ghidorah Kaijin Introduced * Kappa Kaiju Forms * Godzilla ** Burning ** Inmortal * King Ghidorah ** Mecha-King Ghidorah ** King Ghidorah Resurrected * Monster X ** Keizer Ghidorah * Mothra Leo ** Larva Form ** Mothra Leo ** Rainbow Mothra ** Aqua Mothra ** Light Speed Mothra ** Armor Mothra ** Eternal Mothra * Mothra ** Ancient Goddess Mothra (No-Canon) ** Larva Stage (FlashBack) ** Imago Stage * Hedorah ** Juvenile Form ** Aquatic Stage ** Landing Stage ** Flying Stage ** Perfect Stage ** Corpse (FinalHedo) * Electrified Sanda * Terrestrial Megaguirus (King Of The Meganulon) * Shin Kaishin Muba * Battra ** Larva Stage ** Imago Stage ** Infernal Stage (No-Canon) * Orga ** Millennian Form ** Phase I ** Phase II * Gigan ** Gigan Original Model (Showa Version) ** Gigan Model 2 (Millennium Version) ** Kaizō Gaigan (Millennium Version Modified) * SpaceGodzilla Flying Form * Destoroyah ** Destoroyah Crawl Form ** Destoroyah Juvenile Form ** Destoroyah Aggregate Form ** Destoroyah Flying Form ** Destoroyah Final Form * Trilopod ** Alpha ** Beta * Biollante ** Flower Beast ** Plant Beast Kaijus/Monsters mentioned, but they do not exist in history. * Biollante-King Ghidorah Hybrid * Shinomura * The Legendary Wolfman * King Kong * Flying Ebirah * Sea Baragon * Pacific Rim Kaijus Guests (No-Canon) Main Articule Domination No-Canon Comics * Gamera * Giant God Warrior * Pulgasari * Gappa * Gyaos * Legion * Iris * Reptilius * Cykor * Yonggary * Geharha * Guilala * Ultraman * Red King * Alien Zarab * Gomora * Jirass * Godzilla (From The MonsterVerse) * Mothra (From The MonsterVerse) * King Ghidorah (From The MonsterVerse) * Rodan (From The MonsterVerse) * M.U.T.Os (From The MonsterVerse) * King Kong (From The MonsterVerse) * Godzilla (From Shin Godzilla) * Godzilla (From Godzilla: Monster Planet) * Jamila * Death Kappa * Titans (Shingeki no Kyojin) * Eva Unit-01 * Eva Unit-02 * Shamshel * Sachiel * Eva Unit-00 * Blizzard (From Primal Rage) * Diablo (From Primal Rage) * George (From Rampage) * Lizzie (From Rampage) * Ralph (From Rampage) * Cerberus (From Dante's Inferno) * The Blob * The Thing * Colossal Monster Guests Kaijin (No Canon) Main Articule Domination No-Canon Comics * Goro * Kintaro * Motaro * PumkinHead * Xenomorphs * It * Daimajin Characters Humans * Daisuke Serizawa * Kyohei Yamane * Goro Maki * Miki Saegusa * Akane Yashiro * Genshiro Shiragami * Katsura Mafune * Tokumitsu Yuhara * Niko Tatopoulos * Takaki Aso * Azusa Gojo * Goro Ibuki * Sho Kuroki * Steve Martin * Shinkichi Yamane * Yukari Yamane * Emiko Yamane * Hideo Ogata * Gloria * Oscar Antagonists * Lit * HellScream * Hybridx * Demotricus (Cameo) * Xilien Commander * Controller of Planet X Guests (No Canon) Main Articule Domination No-Canon Comics * Asagi Kusanagi * Yoshinari Yonemori * Mayumi Nagamine * Kozasa Hanabusa * Tadafumi Hanabusa * Kogenta * Samanosuke * Shin Hayata * Beverly Marsh * Richie Tozier * Bill Denbrough * Eddie Kaspbrak * Stan Uris * Skarlet * Jade * Kitana * Ash J. Williams * Sub-Zero (Kuai Liang) * Raiden * Dante (From Dante's Inferno) Weapons, Vehicles, and Races Races * Xiliens * Kilaaks * Mysterians * Black Hole Planet 3 Aliens * Millennian * Futurians * Natarls * Muans * Yog * M Space Hunter Nebula Aliens * Seatopians * Garogas * Nilai-Kanai * Red Bamboo Weapons * Oxygen Destroyer * Anti-Materia Destroyer * Markalite GYROs * Markalite Cannon * Atomic Heat Ray Gun * Artificial Lightning Generator * Gotengo * A-Cycle Light Ray Gun * Maser Canon * Moonlight SY-3 * Giant Electrode * Hyper Laser Cannon * Super X * Soviet Nuclear Attack Satellite * Super X2 * Anti-Nuclear Energy Bacteria * Microwave 6000 Thunder Control System * MBT-92 * MBAW-93 * ASTOL-MB93 * Garuda * Star Falcon * Land Moguera * DAG-MB96 * Super X3 * Nilai-Kanai Guardian Towers * GX-813 Griffon * Dimension Tide * Taiho * D-03 Missile * AC-3 White Heron * Eclair * Karyu * Rumbling * Dogfighter Vehicles Airial Vehicles * F-86 Sabre * Lockheed T-33A Shooting Star * Saunders-Roe A.36 Lerwick * Silkorsky H-19 Chickasaw * Kawasaki Vertol KV-107 II * Cessna 170 * Curtiss C-46D * Fokker F27 * P-1 * Shenyang * C19 Personal Carrier * Bell 212 * Kawasaki P-3C Orion * Mitsubishi F-1 * General Dynamics F-16 Fighting Falcon * Kawasaki CH-47J Chinook * AH-64 Apache * Boeing 747 * Hughes 500C * AH-1 Cobra * McDonnell-Douglas F/A-18 Hornet * UH-1 Iroquois * English Electric Canberra * Piasecki H-21B * Hughes OH-6D Cayuse * Mitsubishi F-15J Eagle * AgustaWestland AW109 * Airbus A340 * Boeing CH-47 Chinnok * Northrop Grumman B-2 Spirit * General Atomics MQ-9 Reaper * Mitsubishi F-2 Land Vehicles * M24 Chaffee Tank * 155mm Howitzer M1 * 24 Twin Rocket Car * Honest John Missile Launcher * M4A3E8 Sherman Tank * Type 61 Tank * Half Track V2 Rockets * Tryphoon Devastators * Exploration Car * Type 88 SSM * Type 96 APC * Thunder Number * Type 90 Tank * M1 Abrams * HMMWV * M270 MLRS * Full Metal Missile Launcher * E231 Series * E233 Series Water Vehicles * Eikou Maru (Mentioned) * Bingo Maru * Landing Craft * Seahawk * Orion Maru * Frontier Missile Cruiser * I-403 * Mu Submarine * Red Satan * Red Bamboo Ship * Alpha * Black Shark * Akatsuki * Balashevo * DD-122 Hatsuyuki * Ohio Class Nuclear-Powered Sub * Los Angeles-Class Nuclea-Powered Sub * Mini-SGS * Satusma * Hatskuyuki * USS Saratoga Alien * Mysterian Space Station * Mysterian Dome * Mysterian UFO * Xilien UFO * Kilaak UFO * MOTHER * KIDS * Millennian UFO * Xilien UFO's α, ß and γ * Xilien Mothership * Xilien Fighter * Ship of the ExtraDimensional Demons Locations America North America * United States * New York * Arizona * San Francisco * Hawaii * California * San Diego * Texas * Nuevo Mexico * Las Vegas * Mexico * Canada South America * Mexico * Venezuela * Peru * Colombia * Argentina * Uruguay * Paraguay * Chile * Bolivia * Guatemala * Brasil * Ecuador Africa Europe * Spain * France * England * Ireland * Italy * Greek * Hungary * Norway * United Kingdom * Sweden * Portugal * Russia Asia * Japan ** Hiroshima ** Nagasaki ** Tokyo ** Kobe ** Osaka ** Nagoya ** Okinawa ** Hokkaido ** Fukuoka ** Janjira * China ** Beijin * Korea * Vietnam * Russia Oceania * Australia ** Syndey Miscellaneous * National Diet Building * Tokyo Tower * Osaka Castle * Saikai Bridge * Haneda Airport * Atami Castle * Mu * Nagoya Tower * Wakato Bridge * Kurobe Dam * Atlantis * Loch Ness * Machu Picchu * Himalaya * Arc of Triumphe * Godzilla Tower * Seatopia * Syndey Opera House * Golden Gate Bridge * Tak Airport * Tokyo Telecom Center * Effiel Tower * Hell/NetherRealm * Space * Dark Multiverse (FlashBack) No Canon Monsters/Characters Main Articule Domination No-Canon Comics These do not appear in the final story. It may be that references or cameos of themselves are made. In the video game. The invited monsters of other franchises are as unlockable characters, and the non-monsters invite, will appear in the respective ending of each monster that has completed the arcade mode, after killing Lit. Trivia * The title "Domination" is a clear allusion to the DC game "Injustice" * There is an animated series. Category:Dark Multiverse Category:Domination Category:Comics Category:Toho Category:Godzilla Fanfiction